Graphics are the easiest way to communicate information. The creation of graphic layouts or charts has progressed from manual pen and paper generation techniques to computer-aided techniques. Previously developed computer graphics programs or applications generally provide clean, professional graphics in a fraction of the time required for handwritten graphics. Unfortunately, these computer programs can be complicated and may require high-end computer systems in order to run the software program.
Some previously-developed computer graphics systems provide for placing a line in a chart, and also for drawing a line between objects in a chart. For example, a particular type of graphics chart known as a flow chart typically includes a number of objects representing decisions or steps within a given process. The relationship of these steps is typically represented by lines that connect the objects with one another. Additionally, several steps represented by objects will be shown in their relationship with one another in the chart. Using lines to represent the relationship of objects in a chart is not, however, limited to flow charts.
Editing a graphics chart containing objects connected by lines may require adding or deleting objects from the chart. In prior computer graphics systems, in order to add an object between two existing objects connected by a line, it is necessary to place the new object between the existing objects, delete the existing line, and then draw two lines, one traveling from the first object to the new object, and a second traveling from the new object to the second object.
Alternatively, when deleting an object from a graphics chart that is coupled to two other objects by a first line and a second line, when the object is removed from the chart two disconnected objects and lines remain. In order to connect the remaining objects with one another, both existing lines must be deleted and a new line between the objects must be drawn. This makes the task of adding and deleting objects in a computer-generated graphics chart mundane, troublesome, and sometimes difficult.